Yanagawa Rikka
Yanagawa Rikka (梁川 六花) Yanagawa Rikka (梁川 六花) is a student from Armeria—a school where only 30 students are attending. Little did Yanagawa know that she was actually the chosen one by God to protect the world from the almighty, God of the Death. Appearance Rikka has long, light-brown hair that touches the end of her back. She has big, round, green eyes as well as a cheerful smile. She is usually portrayed in her school uniform that consists of a white blazer with green cuffs and lapels, a black undershirt, a white bow, a plaid, green skirt, black, thigh-high socks and black loafers. Personality Rikka is a kind person who thinks of others before herself which often leads her into dangerous situations. Her tendency to self-sacrifice usually ends in the aid of Chiaki Hiba, who willingly helps out of strange situations. She also tends to be slow on the uptake regarding her personal feelings, but when is sharper when it comes to those around her. Her accepting nature also allows a little, level 1 squirrel god, with no war potential, named TeeTee and a level 4 cosplay god, Nina, and a level 10 reincarnation god, Keith, to dwell in her body. Rikka is also a generally cheerful person who makes those around her happy. Her honest nature allows her to be simple and earnest in her thoughts and actions. Because of this, she is often read like an open book and people know what she's thinking. But, her honest nature allows for her to tackle situations very straightforwardly; sometimes even allowing her to bluntly state her thoughts. Rikka has a profound love for sweets and is even great at making them. It is shown that she brings happiness to everyone that has a taste of her sweets. Although making sweets is her strength, Rikka demonstrates that she is absolutely horrible at math to the point of failing level. Through Hiba's help she is able to understand math more before her midterm finals, but it proves futile as her final grade was still a failing mark. Despite being horrible at math, she is still good at all her other subjects. Rika has proven that she is also a very quick learner as demonstrated during her training to locate Keith. She is able to learn a sensory skill that allows her to befriend TeeTee and see where Keith travels with great detail. Another example of her skills is when she notices that the God of Sweets is about to change to an evil god. She is able to stop him with one hit even though she had never fought a god above level 7. History When she was a child she had become trapped in her burning home calling for help when a god showed up and saved her life. Since then she has looked up to the gods and wants to return all the gods to their true selves in hopes that she can repay them. Plot Relationships Hiba Chiaki Though their relationship is still new, they seem to show mutual interest which is especially obvious on Rikka's part. In the first few chapters, Rikka fell in love with love him at first sight after he rescued her and a child from a god that had turned evil. When Hiba enrolled in Armeria, the two have gradually gotten much closer. After various incidents Hiba eventually confesses to Rikka. They become a couple in the last few chapters of the story. Keith Dean Keith, a god or rebirth, is a level 10 god who chose to dwell in Rikka after becoming an evil god and being purified by Rikka. Keith seems to hold deep affections for Rikka, thus calling her "princess", and treats her as his most precious person - swearing to protect her. He even goes so far as to introduce her to the God of Sweets, knowing that Rikka loved to make them. His loyalty is absolute and he never goes against a choice Rikka makes backing her actions to the very end even when others tell him that she is putting herself in danger. It was stated that no other pair understood each other as well as Keith and Rikka do, claiming that they are a perfect match. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters